


Black Ice

by Dr_Snappa



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, In Medias Res, Mind Manipulation, POV Third Person, Rape, Read at Your Own Risk, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Suicide, Unconscious Sex, Violent Sex, conflicted feelings, tragic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Snappa/pseuds/Dr_Snappa
Summary: Forced to fight her love to live or forced to die for his love. A love, short-lived and destroyed from the beginning, yet a power awakened to tame the storm to its end. She blames the man who did this, but all she could do is accept her fate."At least...say my name..."An added presentation during chapter 499 of the Fairy Tail manga, specifically the unfortunate battle between Gray and Juvia created by General Invel Yura.





	Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Thanks for clicking on this story; I appreciate it, but I'll appreciate it more if you read it lul. 
> 
> Lemme just firstly state, this is the first fanfic I have ever made. This was supposed to be a co-op with my cuz, but uh...I guess it was up to me. I was very reluctant about uploading this due to my insecurities about my writing technique. I have heard many good things about my writing, but I always felt like my skillz weren't ready. But you know what? Now iS THE TIEM TO SHIEN!
> 
> I got the idea while I was reading the manga and it became a summer project. Some of the scenes are depictions that are actually in the manga. I was also reluctant on presenting it due to the content, but I've seen similar or much crazier stuff on this website. I felt weird about one part that it even made me create a censored version (I'm pretty sure you can guess what it was). Fun fact: the least favorite thing about this project was getting adjusted to Juvia's form of speech. I am not used to someone referring to themselves in 3rd person, so you might find some mistakes related to that. r_r' 
> 
> P.S. Italics present people talking in their heads (I pretty much think you could've figured that out tho.)  
> P.S.S. If you think I should add any more tags, then do notify me in the comments section.

The war continues to set ablaze the lives of allies and enemies on the battlefield, a raging blizzard takes over, freezing the advancement of two members of Fairy Tail.

“Juvia!”

“Gray! My love!”

A chain appeared attaching the two from afar while collaring their necks. Benumbing the two magicians their powers---even their bodies halted out of their control. Bewildered by the abrupt immobilization, they knew that it was caused by the man in front of them. A man holding a cold gaze behind his clear, oval glasses. The name of this power exits from his mouth, finally giving a small yet simple explanation of the frozen cable.

**“Ice Lock.”**

While Gray tries to gather his thoughts along with Juvia struggling to move her body, Spriggan 12’s pure ice wizard, Invel Yura, also known as the “Winter General,” continues on to explain the magical ability that he has inflicted on the bounded magicians.

“This magic locks away the mind and makes the body into my puppet. Soon you will both attempt to kill each other...and you will have no say in the matter.”

With that being said, the two restrained magicians have finally processed their predicament. Disbelief flooded their entire expression, raising Gray’s hostility towards the wizard’s crystallized chain. While trying to destroy their restriction, he witnesses his own attempts to be futile. The collar, itself, begins to diminish the consciousness of the two allies---a result of the enchanted enslavement and dehumanization that has befallen. The stage will be set for two puppets dancing with a string connected around their necks. A masquerade danced in a rising pool of blood---yet one of them attain freedom. However, such a horrid sight can actually become a captivating show.

The heinous thought excited the conjurer, despite his apparent composure.

“Well then, I invite you...to kill each other at your leisure.”

His words greatly shrouded the thoughts of the two allies. The bounded magicians look at each other as they realize the situation they were disastrously placed in. Juvia, having an ounce of her consciousness, recognizes that the only possible outcome from this predicament is that either Gray or she will leave this battlefield alive. But she rejected this outcome. All Juvia wanted was to be with the love of her life; the only man stored in her heart, yet their destiny is set for sudden demise. To see that she and her beloved are forced to accept this only ignites the crystalized droplets swelling from her eyes, but the urge is halted for she cannot let her emotions get the best of her. Ironically, both her emotions and mentality were already becoming out of her control.

 _“This is the last thing Juvia wants, but her body is betraying her…”_ , she thought to herself as she readied herself in a fighting stance. She looked Gray from afar, them being connected together as one. To be in such a position...it seems too unreal; if only it was at least a nightmare. Unfortunately, she had to face the chilling realization that this is reality. She understood what needed to be done. _“I--No! Juvia doesn’t want to do this!"_ Despite her denial, both bodies exchanged unrelenting faces as their magical aura enveloped their steadied hands. They both knew what needed to be done. _“Stop this! Juvia doesn’t want this! Please!”_

“Shaaa!” Sheer ice and raging waters were used against each other, their compatible elements being used to clash and strike each other. The ice mage afflicted by the drowning and rupturing effects of the woman’s crashing waves, while the water mage was injured by the rigid icicles that could easily pierce her delicate yet resilient body. Their powers are, at best, equal to each other. This power strived from memories that blossomed ever since they met as unknown adversaries to close partners. Despite even being enemies, he was the only person who did not treat her as an accursed girl who always had a cloud over her head. Finally, her darkened cloud was opened and her only sun welcomed her into the world. Why? Why did such happiness have to wither away?

“Crack!” Juvia graciously kicks the ice magician with a raging wave trailing the swiftness of her leg. However, her attack was blocked and Gray countered by grabbing her leg, creating an opening to punch her in the face with his right hand. Ultimately, while still grabbing her leg, he uses his might to pull Juvia’s body from the ground, then slams her down onto the ground to the opposite side of himself. Gray then strikes her with never-ending powerful fists onto her body. Such a violent array of attacks looks as if Gray lost all conceptions of what was in front of him; it was as if he was attacking someone else.

“Ahhh!” Juvia endures each punch landed on her, but it felt like Gray’s strength gradually grows with each hit.

“This is...fine. Juvia is...fine.”

While such damage is affecting her body, her conscious remains with her tough perseverance. “My darling...Gray.” Not knowing the condition of Gray’s psyche, Juvia had the instinct to reach Gray with her voice. But why? She, herself, knew it wouldn’t change the situation. Unless a miracle were to happen, their battle would result with one of them alive. However,...if her fate is already established on this battlefield, she would at least want to say any words while she still has the ability to do so.

Surprisingly, just from saying his name, Juvia noticed his eyebrow made a sudden twitch. Also, it seemed as if his punches were slowing down, but they were not stopping. Juvia continued with her collapsing words while sustaining the pain given from her comrade.

“Ngh! Juvia would...have never thought of being in this predicament...especially with you.” She pauses her words, trying to withhold each ounce of her mind. “But...but...even if my Gray continues to strike Juvia...for even eternity…,it would never change Juvia’s deep love for him!”

From those sudden words, Gray finally stopped his rain of punches. His fists were trembling and his teeth were gritting as if he were struggling to stop himself. However, now fully aware of the sudden halt, Juvia opens herself including her voice with a gentle smile on her face.

“Juvia knows when her beloved is hurting...because my darling Gray’s pain is Juvia’s pain! However...even if we are one as this foul chain that binds us, Juvia would want nothing more than to be with her dearest Gray! Juvia...would want nothing more...than to ease---no...Juvia wants to erase her beloved’s suffering.”

Her words were sweet yet bitter like medicine, as they were remedying Gray’s mentality. He heard each word that came from her mouth, but was it enough to stop his instincts? Gray knew he wasn’t one of those “squeaky-clean hero types.” He would kill anyone, by any means necessary. If it meant progressing ahead, he wasn’t going to stop for anyone---not even for a member of his own guild. But...with this infernal heart that beats within him, would he kill anyone close to get to what he needed---what he wanted? If he were to take such a dark path, would he still remember his familial guild...including her?

_You said...you would keep loving me, but..._

_...Why...did it have to be you?_

“Ju...vi--”

Before he could utter her name, Gray felt a jolt that shot within him. He started shouting at the top of his lungs.

“AHHHHHHH!!!”

His scream gargled from an unknown agony. His body tensed up from a pain that was beyond his knowing. He had an excruciating migraine that felt like his brain was going to explode. His heart hastily pumping with blood, trying to stay alive yet the organ felt like it can also combust at any moment. “Gray?!” Juvia watched in fear along with a pain of uselessness. She felt incapable to help Gray in such a horrid state. Juvia then wondered if this were the doing of the cold puppeteer. Could Invel be the cause of this sudden chaos? She turned to see his expression and, surprisingly, she sees that the general has a startled look on his face as if he transfixed by the magician’s eruption.

From her observation, she concluded that this chaotic breakdown must be out of his control.

Moreover, she just noticed she’s not acting like this at all. In fact, her mind regained some stability since Gray’s uproar. Why did this happen? Juvia demanded answers, this mere feeling of incapability only made her feel weaker.

“Ahhh!!! Ngh---Uahhh!” Gray’s state is getting more unstable by the second. His cries were becoming more gargled by the strain of his vocal chords. She didn’t know what Gray might do to her if she got closer to him, but Juvia was a lady who would take action in order to protect something dear to her heart; no matter how big the threat was, she would always take the risks for her loved ones. She wasn’t able to pick herself up from the ground due to sore pain from her fight, but she managed to use her knees for mobility. Judging from the past result, her voice must’ve triggered a reaction from him, she reached out for him in order to comfort his senses. “Gray! Please, calm yourself!”, she shouted. She extended her hands with the little strength she had and placed them on his hips. She looked up into his shaded eyes and called out for him. “My darling Gray! What’s wrong!? Please, get a hold of yourself!” She didn’t know what was happening, but she hoped to at least ease his pain...just even a little.

_“Please...come back to me. At least...say my name.”_

However, her plea was welcomed with an unexpected reaction.

As soon as Juvia touched him, Gray suddenly grabbed her head. Unexpectedly, he dropped down his pants completely exposing himself, and the ice magician used his sheer force to shove his bare penis into his partner’s mouth. “Mrrf?! Mmrrrr~?!” As soon as he heard her muffled cry of both agony and bewilderment, Gray continued in his frenzied state and repeatedly shoved his dick in the young maiden.

“Mrarf! Mrr-rf?!”

Juvia was completely astonished by her beloved’s assault. She tried pulling herself from the man, but his strength would overpower her struggle. _“My dearest Gray...why are you doing this!?”_ If only she could question the conditioning of her cherished ally, but the stuffing of his cock is obviously impeding her to do so. Each pound from his dick is responded by a gargled grunts by the choking woman, each inch of his penis violating her mouth and throat. His scent empowered her nostrils that it added her crucial demand for air. She tried to prevent it, but her warm tongue squirmed around his shaft at times, having her forcefully taste the salty and bitter flavor of his skin. _“The pain...it’s too much.”_ Still feeling a sorrow of incompetence added with this sexual torment, her anguished tears befallen from her eyes.

“Juvi...a!!”

It was hard to think at the moment, but Juvia began to question everything. Why is this happening all of sudden? All she wanted was an explanation...anything that could just explain this outrageous behavior. She shifted her eyes to the general who tried to sway her mind and all he did was watch with that cold gaze of his. Was he doing this to Gray? Their bloody fate mixed with this deadly chill...it all started because of him...but, still...something doesn’t make sense. If this was still under Invel’s control, then why is Juvia still able to maintain her mental stability? Their lives are connected by this one chain, so wouldn’t that mean their sanity became one as well? Then she thought about something that she couldn’t believe, an answer that would not be quick for her to conclude. _“Could it be that…?”_ She wondered: could it be that her precious soulmate was causing this defilement himself? _“No! That would never happen! My dearest Gray would never do anything such as this!”_ She quickly denied the theory, but...what if it was? Juvia was certain that it couldn’t be that, however. There were no other answers, but she’ll find one. The answer that will explain all of this.

_“My darling Gray…! Please stop this!”_

With little power she had, Juvia continuously endured the assault given by her dearest, but this bondage chained with this shocking torment is affecting her strength and sanity. Thrusting and thrusting each inch of his force inside the lady, choking the life out of her while violating each aspect of her mouth and throat. Suddenly, Juvia got what she wanted: Gray stopped his movements. “Mmmmrrff~!” Juvia’s muffled scream was flooded by Gray shooting his white hot seed into his partner’s mouth. Juvia quickly noticed the overwhelming amount, _“What?! This is a lot...it’s not supposed to be this much...right?!”_ She felt she was going to drown from his immense ejaculation. Juvia tried backing away, but Gray used his strength to keep Juvia’s head still. He wanted her to drink all of it and he watched her as she drank every thick and bitter drop that entered her throat. “Mmm! Mmmrf---!” Juvia clawed Gray’s hips for a need of air, but he didn’t notice...maybe he even ignored it. _“I can’t...this is too much…”_ Juvia’s eyes rolled back in her head, as she clung onto life while forcefully savoring his cum. Gray just kept watching...

Finally, Gray pulls his large cock out of the water magician’s mouth followed by trail mixed with saliva and semen between her lips and his tip. Juvia hacking away as if she hasn’t tasted air for years. She used her hand to wipe the shame and torture from her mouth. While trying to recover her breathing, she finally gained the chance to say something...

“My beloved, Gray,...why did you…? Why are you--?!”

...However, she was interrupted once again before asking any questions. Juvia, pulled by her blue hair, was thrown onto the ground once again, but this time she was supported on all fours. With force, Gray pressed his hand against Juvia’s head onto the ground, making her ass position upward.

“Ah! Gray…!?”

The raging ice magician uses his arm to manifest it into a long and sharp sword made out of ice. Gray slices the flap from her outfit including her white panties, showing off her bare derrière.

“Ah! Gray, please you must stop this!”, she loudly pleaded. “Please! Open your eyes!”

The last sound from her cries was a loud gasp, for she felt something that made her quiver.

Gray used his icy, rigid arm and brushed it against her lower heat. He places it between her folds and slowly caresses the water magician’s genitalia, letting her body heat melt the ice.

“G-Gray...Please, stop…! Juvia doesn’t want this…!”

The ice magician continued to rub the icicle against her flowing pussy, mixed with her and the ice’s fluids. Her warm pussy tingled as Gray’s long icicle would rub her clitoris during the process of stroking his frozen arm. Juvia was confused: she wanted this to end, but her body wanted the opposite. This discomfort was slowly transforming into pleasure which was evident by her involuntary moans. Gray would also place it against her asshole and let the icy tip move around her tiny hole. “Oh! Ah!” Her heat continued to melt bits of the large icicle and it would cold drops would land on her asshole, giving Juvia a chilling yet fickle feeling that would stimulate her body with each drop. _“No! Juvia’s voice is making such weird sounds! Why can’t she stop?!”_ , she thought to herself. Juvia’s moans never ceased and her voice made Gray more intrigued. He got a closer view of Juvia’s asshole while panting heavily like a hungry beast. He was so near that his hot and moist breath touching both holes while the chilling droplets continued to rain down.

_He’s so close... My dear Gray,...just what do you plan on doing?_

Suddenly, as if tasting something he has never tried before, Gray took a slow and long lick on Juvia’s tiny hole, savoring the taste from her puckered hole. “Ahh!” In response, Juvia gasped from his sudden appetite for her body. The chilling beast continued to taste her but at a voracious pace. She felt his sloppy muscle doing all kinds movements; twisting, bending and stretching as he savored each drop of her succulent ass without stopping. Making loud wet slurping noises from how luscious the violated maiden was. He even penetrated her wet hole to taste every inch of her body---inside and outside of her body. With each touch of his moist saliva on her asshole, she moaned in response, gradually getting louder with each slurp.

While he continued to devour her little-wet hole, Gray used his icicle to massage between the lips of her opened pussy, along with her sensitive clit. Juvia was going crazy; such sensations were making her mind finally go blank. Feeling the warmth of her beloved’s tongue striking at her puckered hole along with the intense chill of his slim glacier pressed against the split of her labia, stimulating her nub with sensual quivers with each stroke. Such a mixture only brings her disturbing bliss. During her life with Gray, the Juvia was quite perverted around Gray, for she would always make advances to accept her love---only to be rejected numerous times---but she was a virgin to such an experience. The young maiden was foreign to these lewd sensations that were coming to her, but she was ambiguous toward this stimulating arousal. Maybe if the circumstances were different, she would have an exact impression of how she felt about this. No...she would definitely have different feelings about this. The man that is stored in her dreams and her heart doing such vulgar things to her was something that she impatiently waited to become reality. But...not like this. She even pondered if the man doing this to her is the man that she loved. From all that has happened, she then surmised that one crucial aspect.

_“This man...he is not my Gray. This has to be someone else.”_

Suddenly, Gray’s appetite seemed to pause as he backed away from his partner’s ass, including his chilly massage. Juvia’s moans were halted as well. She then felt perplexed with her emotions for she did not whether to feel either disappointed or relieved, but her main concern was Gray’s condition.

_“Why did he stop? Has he regain consciousness?”_

Juvia, still kneeling with her face planted onto the ground, wanted to see what was the man planning, but her eyes could not even reach with her peripheral vision. Suddenly, now recollecting what was around them, Juvia placed her eyes on the general who still held his distant gaze behind the coursing blizzard. It seemed like his eyes were fixated on Gray as if he was observing the man doing indecent things to the immobilized magician. She felt even more violated.

_“To think...we did something so…! In front of our enemy at that!_

While catching her breath, Juvia then opened her mouth to speak.

“G-Gray? Please, say someth--Kyaa!!”

Out of nowhere, she felt an intense sensation behind her.

“Ahh! G-Gray?! What is this?!”

Without her knowing, Gray tried to forcefully instill his icy sword to penetrate her ass. Juvia screamed out of fear as she felt the sensation of a sheer cold piercing her. “Ahhh! Gray, stop this!”, she shouted. “Do you even know what you’re doing?!” Her screams awakened her as muscles. Her body tensed from the man’s invasion, thus making the long icicle from entering any further. Gray, becoming much eager by his impulses, now planted more force into the poor woman’s inside. Juvia grunted as she felt an uneasy strain on her body while she tried to fend off the unwanted tool inside her.

“Ngh! Mmm! No!” She shouted while she grunted. “It won’t fit!”

Gray finally seemed to fathom that, as he pulled it out which was only the tip of the iceberg. However, as of other means, he would then use his rod as a way to get in further. Still fruitless for Juvia’s tightened muscles were impeding his thick member of breaking in, yet the man still persisted.

_“Why? Why are you doing this to Juvia?! Why is Gray trying so hard to--?!”_

“Ah...I understand now.”

Unexpectedly, Juvia quickly shifted her eyes and ears onto Invel. He was resting his chin between his thumb and index finger as if he analyzing some experiment. “I was trying to gain dominance over his mind, but I now see that I am unable to achieve his heart.” Juvia looked with widened eyes, as she began to intently stare and listen to her enemy. “What did he mean by that?”, she asked herself.

The general continued his explanation as if he heard what Juvia was thinking.

“He is a human that holds a heart of a demon. The power he wields is too great for me to control. He still remains some humanity within him, but there is also an overwhelming power residing within him. Which makes me wonder: could his abrupt behavior be not out of mere chaos, but out of sheer will of his own being, such as his desires, perhaps. Can such an immense force take dominance over both the magic and user itself? This greatly disrupts my calculations of the prowess of a demon.”

Juvia finally got what she wanted, but was it the answer she really wanted? She wasn’t just expecting an answer, she also wanted was some clarity. But...as clouds disperse, the whirling blizzard still beckons. Her one true love...tainted with such darkened desires? _“Is he saying that my Gray wanted to do this…?”_ Such a thought only made her quick to deny it. _“No! Juvia refuses to believe it! There is no way that my beloved Gray is this under his own control”_. Rejecting another theory, Juvia was back where she started: clueless and helpless. There is no way her cherished companion would do such violating things to her, she would never believe that.

_"My Gray would never think of such things! It’s completely outrageous!"_

Then how can it be? With such haste to refute speculations, what can one believe other than their own thoughts?

_"He cannot be...my Gray. This is not the man I love."_

A man…?

_"No… This...is a demon."_

Yes. Juvia is already aware of the demonic power residing within her lover, but she never thought that it could take over a person. Ever since he had this power, from what Juvia has seen, it never broke out like this before. Did Juvia not read the signs well for her beloved’s sake? Could she have found a way to prevent her beloved from being succumbed by a soul filled with darkness? “No, Juvia cannot think about regrets now.”, Juvia thought to herself. She remembered that Invel just stated that there is some humanity left in Gray. If only there was a way to restore his humanity to overcome, or even balance the demonic energy that flows within his heavy heart. Juvia must find a way to tame her beloved Gray’s heart. There just has to be a way…!

“However,…”

The icy general started once again with a fascinated grin on his face.

“...Such a miscalculation does not stray my plan in the wrong direction. In fact, quite the opposite.”

Now firmly standing, hands behind his back like a fine and disciplined military general. The tone of his voice sets Juvia on edge. He fixes his glasses as he continues to talk.

“And now I ask: why try to tame a beast when you can only satiate its desires? What is the point of using such meaningless preliminaries when the final result is already destined to come?”

He then placed his glare on Juvia.

“I was too fixated on forcefully taking Gray’s mind when I should've been giving him what he wanted.”

 _“What is he saying?”_ Juvia was utterly confused.

_“‘Outcomes’? ‘Miscalculations’? What did he mean by that?”_

Thoughts quickly shot through her mind like neurons.

But suddenly,...everything just stopped.

!!!

Suddenly, Juvia’s vision began to blur; she began to see more than one Invels. Everything became hazy in her perspective.

_“N-No…What’s...going on…?”_

Juvia finally realized that her mind was being succumbed by the general. She already felt lightheaded from the chain, so placing his full control on her seemed excessive.

Juvia was silent, not even a sound came from her. Ultimately, his power was so great that it made her motionless as if she mentally and physically shut down. Despite, the magical chain still lingered. It looked as though she faded away, but her body was still functioning, for her body was still supported by her knees. Her heart resonated slowly, but her spirit vanished. Her vision consisted of nothing but white; her mind was blank. Although it was disturbing at first, it was gradually becoming serene to her. _“This...must be what it feels like…”_ Juvia began to submit herself to the warm light surrounding her body. Comparatively, it felt like staring at the pure blue distance while resting on the only white cloud in the sky, with the sun in her sights, presenting its radiance onto her with just the right warmth. This was truly pure bliss.

_“I feel...at ease.”_

Her thoughts soon dispersed entirely.

_"My beloved Gray...do you feel it too…?"_

Her eyes grew faint as she distances herself away from reality. Her body seemed like a shell at this point.

“. . .”

She felt relaxed…

...Everything relaxed.

Through his persistence, Gray finally found the entrance he was looking for and took the advantage. His massive cock managed to slide right into his partner without any hindrance. Her hole stretched open making the size of his massive cock have a fitting tunnel. Rampaging like a wild animal, he continuously plunges forward as if he was trying to break inside her.

“Ngh! Hrmph!”

Each thrust was followed by a harsh grunt that presented the force of the ice demon. However, strangely, the man would barely enunciate a name.

“Ju...via!”

He continued calling out for her name while stroking his carnal onslaught.

“Juvi...a! Juvia!!”

Silence came from the body as he continued to strike and call out her name. The only sounds he could hear were his forceful thrusts including the harsh wind of the everlasting blizzard. The shell of the ice maiden was still in position, but she remained motionless and soundless, having no sense of what was happening to her.

Invel continued to observe the experiment in front of him, only to disfavor the evaluation of his process. He was disgusted by such barbarism that his eyes were witnessing in front of him.

“How repulsive. To see that this is the disposition of a demon”, he silently said onto himself. He then walked toward and asked a question to the occupied demon. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” Gray continued plowing against the woman’s asshole, giving no response. Not even giving his attention to the general despite how close he was. However, Invel didn’t mind. He actually kept talking as if the demonic human were listening.

“Hmph. Well, you were correct about one thing before this: Your power is truly enough to defeat E.N.D...”

His thoughts triggered a grin on his face.

...and I will be the one to make that happen. The one who will eliminate E.N.D. shall not be His Majesty… It shall be none other than you, Gray!”

Once again, the demon continued assaulting the water magician with no regard to the general. He responded, with the pain and despair mixed in his voice, only with the name of his dear comrade once again.

“Juv--Juv...ia! Juviaaa…!”

The perceptive general caught the message with the cry of his voice.

“I see...it’s the woman you want. Do not fret, she is not dead. I shall wake her up for you.”

The struggling demon seemed to have heard Invel, for he glared at him with his lone sclera eyes.

“However...I am uncertain if she could handle the beast that you are now,...” Invel said to him. “...You might even kill her.”

Gray still kept his harsh rhythm but shifted his gaze onto Juvia. He snarled in between his grunts which were most likely a response to the general. Once again, he hissed and grunted with each thrust attacking the female’s shell.

Invel also presented a grin in response to his silence for killing his comrade would certainly not be an issue for the vicious general. In fact, it would increase the wanted result.

 _“Because…”_ Invel thought in his head. _“...your sin will let the darkness consume you. Thus, producing the power that extends before you.”_ With the snap of his finger, Gray was about to get what he wanted.

Juvia’s enjoyment of drifting on a cloud quickly ended. The cloud dispersed and she slowly noticed she was falling to the Earth’s soil. In fact, she couldn’t see a ground below her, yet that didn’t disturb her, she couldn’t care less actually. She let her body fall through the sky, enjoying the flight before she lands into reality. She felt too tired to react; she wanted to keep feeling like this…

_"...Just...for awhile..., but where’s my…"_

_"…Gray…"_

As she hit the ground, everything came to life.

“Wh...Where am I? Gra--Ahh?!

Her body assessed the situation before she could herself. “Ahh! Uwaaah!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as she clawed the ground as she felt terrible shocks of pain exploding within her body. The instant aches actually felt like she crashed onto the ground from her dreary cloud. She turned her head to see Gray was behind her, on his knees above her. Her eyes widened as she suspected what was going on behind her. Her body tensed by the quickened agony that her breathing couldn’t fully adjust to it. The strenuous punches that landed on her prior added with the rapid stinging of her asshole being stretched and pierced by the man she loved. In an instant, she felt the harsh pain of all her innocence being taken away.

“W-What is...happening?!” Juvia cried. “G-Gray,...w-what are you doing?!”

Gray paused when he heard the water maiden’s voice, hearing her cry and pant for her life. He also knew she came back to life when he felt a tightness around his shaft.

“Gray?! Is that your...in me?!”

Juvia can feel that his prick was still enlarged and maintaining. She felt it twitch inside her rectum, making her feel little vibrations around her inner walls. For some reason, the man before her felt conflicted for a moment, for his thrusts were jagged. His irregular movement consisted of a thrust every full second which was replied with a grunt made by Juvia.” Hn!...Ah! G-Gray?” After a few slow thrusts, he began to pick up his speed, but not as rough as last time. It was moderate...or so he thought.

“Mmm… My darling, Gray,...please!”, Juvia cried out.

Due to his change in speed, each plunge made from the man was smooth; Juvia could feel every inch of the man’s physical arousal as it glided through with her juices. The continuous rhythm of hips slapping against her ass, making it jiggle with each pound. His balls were hitting against her vulva which Juvia could slightly feel also. He tugged on the icy chain bounded them, which obstructed Juvia’s breathing a little, yet made her back arch. In addition, it made her body tightened its muscles more, compressing the heat and channel around his hard rod. The man growled from the noticeable constrict, making hips snap a bit faster and latch onto the water magician’s ass cheeks tighter.

“Ah!...Ha!...Gray!” Juvia moaned with each thrust. “You’re...Ah!”

Juvia then felt Gray hitting something. Something that made this pain all the more exciting.

“G-Gra--Mmm!”

She didn’t know what it was, but it bewildered her greatly. She wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this, but the confused maiden did not have the power to think.

_“This is wrong...but this sensation…”_

The pleasure was unspeakable to the virginal magician; this exhilarating sensation was overpowering the torment that afflicted her not too long ago. In fact, these adapting vibes made her moan louder with her wet tongue hanging out. Her back arched as she pulled her hips back and higher to have more of a stimulation. This sensation made her crave for her loving rapist. Such a depraved satisfaction she attained.

“Mmm...Gray~.” She moaned. “Oh...this feels--ah...so strange.”

Suddenly, Juvia’s eyes grew wider as Gray’s hips slapped against her harder and faster.

“Ju...via!”

The impulsive demon gripped her hips tighter likewise squeezing her ass cheek, keeping his rough and dynamic strikes against her ass. He growled as he watched has thing slide in and out, experiencing the continuous tightness around his huge member while relishing the extended reach within the water magician.

“My...beloved--!”

At this point, Juvia had fully succumbed to her pain and desires. Her pants grew heavier as she felt the man behind her striking her wet hole. She forgot everything that happened prior except the pleasure that finally awoken between her legs. Ultimately, they would both experience something that would heighten the pleasure to its peak.

“J...uvia! Juvia! JUVIA!”

“G-Gray! Ahh!...My darling GRAY~!”

The harsh blizzard surrounding them could not overpower their cries of pleasure, for they both screamed as they felt blissful tingles rush within their bodies. Gray landed his final thrust as a tsunami of euphoria entered within Juvia’s tightened canal. Her tunnel was so narrow that she felt every twitch made by Gray’s prick that it made her muscles quiver as her asshole became engulfed by the man’s pure white heat. Juvia felt a burst of sparks erupt inside her brain. She, including her body, could not fathom this sensation for her back arched from the impact of the pulsations coursing throughout her body along with the demon’s seed entering her. She screamed from a sensual rapture as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and digging the ground with her fingernails. Simultaneously, the ice demon squeezed the maiden’s soft skin of her thighs, firmly grasping onto the ecstasy that ensued throughout his entire body. He let every thick drop inside the maiden, emptying both his sacks within his partner’s asshole. He made a loud snarl following with a low utterance that fell from his lips.

“Ju...vi...”

He pulled out of her broken and drenched hole, which made her gasp and quiver from the sudden movement after her passionate outburst. Her gaping hole was overflowing with the ice demon’s cum---such an unnatural amount created by a human! Her rectum became a waterfall of the man’s thick semen, flowing down against her pussy as it leaked to the ground.

Out of exhaustion, Juvia’s entire body fell onto the ground, trying to catch her breath after the demon’s rape...or at least she thought it was “rape”. She hated these conflicted feelings, she hated the entire experience after remembering it…, but her enjoyment was gradually visible throughout the onslaught. Juvia, herself, even knew she was enjoying it. Despite that, she felt even more violated when she remembered once again that the general watched as the demon took away her innocence, yet his cold gaze only perceives this as the process of his “experiment.”

The observer began to walk over to the tired creatures with a grin on his face.

“My, my...that was quite an excellent show of endurance; your devotion impresses me...,” he said onto the drained maiden. “...but it’s obvious you’re struggling under his grasp.”

 _“Huh...? That’s odd…”_ Juvia was fatigued, but it wasn’t from the battle of keeping her sensibility. In fact, she forgotten about that. There were moments were her mind felt blank, but it wasn’t as troublesome as the effects from the chain---which is still joined to the two partners. She felt the sharp pain arose before her after waking from her quick slumber, but she soon got over that pain when Gray slowed down. _“Why is that...?”_ , she questioned in her mind. By collecting answers, she listened to what the general had to say.

“I lessened the effects of my magic. It seemed Gray had a distaste for just a mere doll. He was really urging for you to come back from your sleep.”

Hearing those words made Juvia mystified about Gray’s conscious. “He wanted...Juvia to ‘come back?’”

“However, it’s futile. You know this, correct?”, the general continued. “This man has finally evolved into a demon. The darkness has already consumed his entire being; his power is fiercely calamitous. You should already accept your fate by now.”

“Haa...Haa…Ngh!” Juvia felt the effects happening again. Her vision became a blur once again as her mind was in the process of being succumbed by the manipulating sorcery. _“No...not again…!”_

The general continued, lessening the efforts of the damaged maiden.

“This is not the Gray you knew. Now, surrender your endeavors; your sacrifice would make it less painful as it is. I, myself, am unable to fully conquer his mind along with his heart. What makes you think you can?”

While offended by Invel’s words, Juvia notices the demon’s prick living up once again, twitching with a lust that needed to be tamed.

“I could free you both of my Ice Lock that bounds your lives, but I believe his appetite is still unfulfilled. He should be ready at any moment.”

Juvia braces herself as she awaits the demon’s temptations. The corybantic power coursing within Gray has greatly repressed his control; his actions and desires are driven by the demon itself. Gray stood there, trembling and panting as if his craves were going to combust. He already knew what he wanted...and it wasn’t far from him. His appetite was itching for seconds; he could easily take her once again. But all he did was stood there, looking down with clenched fists, continuously inhaling each breath of life he had within him.

As she anticipates for her echoed suffering, Juvia’s heart was torn apart. Her hatred inflamed even more for the man who caused all this. Hated him enough to even kill him, but she knew that would be fruitless. The chain’s magic is too intense to withstand, which was proven earlier. If Juvia were to attack, he would simply take her soul and use it against her. The reason why she only has an ounce of consciousness left is to satiate the hunger. Then she wondered: Need she have to kill both the man and demon in his lone shell?

_“Kill the disease that decays my love…”_

And yet…

_“...Destroy everything.”_

...She wanted a life destined with happiness that could be shared with him. She only wanted to continue loving and protecting him...to keep him alive...

...But who says his life needs to end here?

Letting her soul wash away by the tainted evil that has already polluted her companion’s heart. However, she purged that idea as well. That was another option. If Gray is still maintaining an ounce of consciousness, would he even consider the thought?

 _“No!”_ , she quickly said in her head. _“My darling Gray would certainly blame himself!”_

Even though the man has done unspeakable things to her body, she knew in her heart that the man in front of her is not a raging demon that the general speaks of. She thought that if this was a demon, then why is he so hesitant? He could attack her at any given time---in fact, kill her right now.

_“My love...Juvia knows you're in there.”_

Her trust was stone, it could never waver. She knew she wouldn’t kill him, and she knew he wouldn’t kill her either. Juvia knew Gray would never let such dark fuel run over him. Killing his companion for many years---whether it be Natsu, Leon, or even Juvia---would quickly cast his heart to be darkened with penitence. Juvia could not allow that to happen.

_“And as such...there is only one acceptable option.”_

Now getting rid of her two ideas, she only had her last option. Tears immediately formed from her eyes, but she prevented them from rolling down. She already conversed with herself about the enigma of this unbreakable chain, but this puzzle can be solved with just one answer...the only answer that has to solve it.

 _“Before Juvia loses her all of her_ being _...she will…"_

She closed her eyes and rested her head on her forearm.

_“Juvia...must take away her own life!”_

Juvia...is there any other way?

 _“No...It is all right.”_ Juvia thought as she wiped away her unshed tears while repressing her second thoughts.

_“Juvia must gather her courage… This has to end! Juvia has always been her darling Gray’s shadow: everywhere he goes, I shall and will always shield him from any obstacle. And..., that promise…”_

The grateful promise made by her love’s father, Silver Fullbuster. A tragedy befell on their accursed bloodline; a heartbreaking patricidal to end his ever-corrupted revival. However, Juvia remembers his last words as it echoed throughout her damaged mind.

_‘I leave Gray to you… Take care of him.’_

Suddenly, Juvia spoke to herself once more.

_“Gray obtained his father’s demon slayer power for a reason; he was meant to have this power.”_

Juvia’s top priority has always been him than herself being; his resolve holds an absolute importance in his future. Consequently, this plan would destroy her and him, but it was the only way. _“The demon must be stopped!”_

Despite the misery that torments her heart, Juvia could only present the chained and suffering soul with a smile. She was already content to know that her sole love would neither succumb to death nor murder.

 _“My love...you still hold a strong resolve that lives on in this world”_ , she announced in her head.

_“I wish...I only wish...our love would live longer in this world.”_

_“...However…”_

“G-Gray…”

Immediately, the drooling beast looked up as he heard his name.

“L-Look at me…, m-my precious Gray.”

To his surprise, he witnessed the water maiden on her back stretching out the lips of her vagina, displaying one small entrance that he has not been entered yet.

“Let’s have...this last moment to ourselves.”, she said with a gentle smile.

Without thinking about the general and collar that binds the fated lovers, if this were to be the last time she sees her love, then let her wishes be done before she fades away from the world.

“Ju...vi…?”

An intrigued yet reluctant Gray falls down to his knees, staring at the woman welcoming him with her open pussy. As he stared in awe, he began to fully grasp his twitching member, feeling the popping veins as he slowly and lightly stroked it.

“Hmph. So you’ve finally given in”, The general scoffed while shifting his glasses. “You finally understand that you are nothing more than mere pleasure for the beast before you.

She quivered with each crawl he made toward her moist entrance. Her smile quaked with trembling muscles but still lingering. She had accepted what was coming.

“That’s it, Gray…”, she said in a soft voice. “Come to me…”

The craving demon finally reached over to the barely conscious maiden. Gray leaned inward to Juvia’s face making Juvia feel more of his hot breath against her ear which made her body lightly jump. She let out a light shriek when his penis grazed and pressed against her clit. She closed her eyes as she waited for the man’s next move with her low voice.

“P-Please do w-whatever you want with Juvia's body.”

Her smile finally washed away as she viewed the peak of her destiny. She understood that her life crashed ever since this murderous blizzard appeared. Even if it is her time to go, she was at least happy to go for a better cause. “Gray...please take me.”

“Ju...vi...a…”

Then, finally, something in her ears made her eyes perk up.

“I...am sor...ry.”

“Gra--!” The conscious man instantly covered the woman’s mouth. He quickly peeked at the supposedly observant general to see that he still watching the coupling comrades, but did not notice their sudden reactions.

“Juvia...I can only speak for a little bit...maybe for a few seconds”, he whispered in her ear.

“Mrrf! Mrglf!? Mrggle flrrgh!” Juvia tried speaking in muffled chatter, but Gray ignored her and continued his limited voice in whispers.

“Juvia...I feel myself...losing. I can’t...hold on for any longer.”

Juvia silenced her muffled babbling and she let her ears listen.

“My body...the demon-slayer magic from my father...it’s taking over me. Ngh!” Suddenly, Gray takes in sharp inhale. “Damn...can’t this thing chill out for a sec?”

Juvia notices Gray’s Fairy Tail symbol that is placed on the left side of his chest, also extending to his left dark-blue eye, presenting as an overlapping scar. The color used to be blue representing his ice magic, but as she looked closely, his dark blood infested half of his torso that his skin was inked with the color of his demonic power, making his tattoo assimilate to a lighter tone.

“Urgh...Huh?”

Juvia, out of nowhere, places her hand on Gray’s fairy emblem. Juvia felt the regular beat of his heart resonate on the palm of her hand. Gray felt startled, but he noticed that her touch soothed his heart and she, as well, noticed the soft beat coming from him. Feeling tranquility between them, Gray removed his hand away from her mouth.

“My cherished Gray...do you remember anything...that has happened?”

Gray looks away from Juvia, seeing that the answer was already said with his face. “Yeah… I do remember. All those things...that happened to you...”

Juvia closes her eyes for a few seconds until Gray continues on again.

“...But...I didn’t mean to hurt you...that was not my intention at all. I heard it…, the demon. It...wanted to do all kinds of things to you… It wanted to hurt you... I tried to stop it, but...”

Gray clawed the snow that covered the soil as he relived the horrid moments.

“Juvia...I’m really sorry...I wasn’t able to stop it yet...I was still there.”

He did not bear tears, for Juvia was there to weep for him.

“I...I don’t have much time… I’ll lose myself...my own power will make me become a demon. Heh, …my last and only gift from my father would destroy me in the end.” He chuckled knowing the outcome of his fate, but his voice cracks to the pressure of presenting his acceptance. “This power...I needed it...to destroy E.N.D…for my father…, for my guild…, and--!”

“...Juvia knows...my darling, Gray.”, the water maiden hushed the man with her index finger. “Say no more, my love. Juvia knew you were already here, but Juvia knew that my darling, Gray, would never lay a finger on those he cared about dearly.” Juvia’s faith held onto the humanity within Gray was strong enough to convince her. Her hope and love were strong enough to know that her decision will not be in vain.

“Juvia knows that my darling, Gray, was in pain, but everything will be fine. Juvia knows a way for us to be free.”, she reassured as she held Gray’s face with a gentle smile. “It’ll take some doing...it might even be the biggest gamble for both Gray and I. But before we do it…, let’s have this moment together...for the first time.”

“Juvia? What are you--?”

“Please...my darling, Gray. This will probably be the only time we get to do this.” She then lined herself with him, being directly crosswise with his throbbing genitalia. She then wraps her arms around his neck to signify that she’s ready for this moment to come.

“Let’s be one...together. That is all I ever wanted.”

A subtle pause halted the two companions. Juvia has made her decision, but it seems the ice magician exhibited some reluctance about this. He couldn’t fathom why Juvia would say such a thing but reminding himself of the chain around their necks, their lives were still fated for death, especially for Juvia. And he was aware of that. Even though he withstood a shred of persistence, Gray always knew when the odds were inevitable, however, for her sake...

“I’m sorry...Juvia!”

Suddenly, Juvia felt a load of extra weight enters inside her. The pressure was so intense that it made her head flew back.

“Ah-Ahhhh~! G-Gray~!”

The ice magician gradually pushed all of himself inside. In one thrust, he tried to go as far as he could, breaking down the maiden’s tight barriers; her walls were already adjusting to the unfamiliar shape. Juvia could feel almost every slight movement of Gray’s hard member, even the muscle pulsate, making her canal quake within her.

“Juvia...so tight…!”, Gray exclaimed.

“Mm-hmm. I saved it...just for you, my dear...”

Gray noticed the hint of blood trailing down from her now broken hymen. For a quick second, he felt worried, but he felt a grave twinge in his head. The demon was ready for another taste...more like he wanted to devour the entire meal.

“N-No… Not yet...”, Gray lowly said.

“Gray…?”

The raging beast then tore her top, exposing her bare breasts.

“Ahhh! G-Gray!?”

Now that they were in his view, he firmly grabbed them as if he wanted to take in all the softness of her tits. He also sucked on her pink nipples, nibbling hard on the teat yet using his warm tongue to soothe the pain.

Suddenly, the ice demon placed all of his power inside the woman, grabbing onto the land as if he had to hang onto his own impact.

“Ah! Ahhh~!”, Juvia shrieked as she sunk her fingernails into the skin of the slim yet muscular arms of her companion. The demon was enthusiastic to devour his first meal.

Pushing in and out with a rough and unforgiving force for the young virgin. Her pussy was adjusting to the large prick, but not so fast. While her pussy was assisted him with her flowing juices, her walls were gradually being stretched out with each thrust.

“Mmm…! You’re so rough!”, Juvia cried out.

She noticed that the man was losing to the overpowering demon, but Juvia sustained the demon’s aggression. The beast was such a brute to her virginal hymen that she roughly noticed the abrupt shift in his thrusts. If what she thought was true, she wanted to enjoy it as long as she can; she didn’t mind the sharp pain. However, even though the beast was present, Juvia knew Gray was still in there; she held her faith in his perseverance this far and she continues to tighten it, never letting it blow away.

“So...you’re going to use the last of your breath for this…?”, the general asked annoyed as he continued to observe the ill-fated couple. “Either your sanity has finally diminished, or you are too incompetent to see that this is a mere desperate struggle that needs to end. Hmph, it has to be the former.” Invel noticed his impatience displayed in his voice and eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but it only did little effect. “I do despise repeating myself, but it seems your mind cannot grasp the indisputable reality yet. His darkened power cannot be suppressed; it is strength beyond your capabilities. Your comrade is only a shell for the demon that destines His Majesty to greatness.”

“That’s...not true. You’re wrong…!”, she said with her shakily voice mixed with her satisfied moans. “Hm...! My dearest Gray...is still in there. O-Our love is...unbreakable. This man...Juvia knows he’ll beat the demon!”

“Ju...via! Juvia!” Gray replied by saying her name with repeated grunts. The mixture of the human’s attempt for pertinacity added with demon’s hunger created a passionate inferno that was about to erupt within the now lascivious maiden. She was aware that her love was in undying agony from his internal conflict, she was enjoying this more than ever. She tried to restrain her overgrown lust from both partners due to the situation they were in for her beloved’s sake, but she enjoyed their struggle all too much.

“Ah! Mmh! G-Gray~!”, she moaned as held onto his neck. “Ah! Oh! This is too much!”

Once again, Juvia’s mind was going blank, but not from the mystical collar. Her vaginal walls were finally structured and the sensation in her body was foreign yet welcoming from her. The ache in her stomach suddenly became a pint of drunk ecstasy. Hot huffs of her breath escaped from each sensual moan. Her hands held on from the impacts striking her slippery core, not knowing how deep her nails infiltrated his firm surface. Juvia lost sight of his battle for dominance, she almost didn’t mind it at all--in fact, she didn’t mind who was fucking her. Each sensual quiver traveled down a titillating trace throughout her entire body.

“Mmm~. Do you feel it, my love…?” The sexually euphoric magician licked her upper lip. “Do you feel the bliss swelling within you? Do you not feel the intense pleasure, my darling? Ah!”

The man continued with his vigorous grunts, repeatedly stabbing through her tight heat while listening to each word and pleasant moan.

“Your huge cock is...so good...inside Juvia. Oh! Mmm! Juvia wants more of you inside of her..., my darling Gray!”

Abruptly, both the man and demon stopped thrusting inside the ice maiden. Confusion swept upon Juvia leaving her with wet panting and weary eyes. She unhooked from his neck.

“Hm…?? Gray…?”

Quickly, after a string of silence, Gray lifted Juvia’s thighs, making her feet point straight upward the sky, along with her knees resting against her breasts. Her body was folded in half, making both of her lowered holes were completely visible, but all the attention was directed toward her precious pink flower. Her pistil being displayed by her gaping hole drenched in her succulent juices. Juvia quickly accepted the man’s actions and his desired position with her flustered, rosy smile. She held onto his hands, placed on her soft thighs, waiting for the warmth of the ice magician yet braced the impact of the chilling demon. She welcomed her final taste of pleasure before she bids farewell to everyone, including herself.

“Do it, my dearest Gray... Juvia is ready for your love.”

She felt the man enter her once again, slowly diving into a sea of immense pleasure. Once again, filling her tube with that hard shaft, gradually going deeper than before. “Mmm...Ah!” The descending pressure going in her created more unusual yet tantalizing sensations; every inch smoothly entering inward her violated pussy was followed by an erotic moan that escaped from her lips. She became even hotter when Gray unnoticeably drooled a long string of saliva, watching it leak from his plump, moist lips as it landed on Gray’s dick then sliding down into Juvia’s lower pink lips. She felt the hot saliva leak down inside her pussy, touching her inner walls, making her core quiver.

Gray grunted against the pathway of her intoxicating entrance. His mental clash soon became a brief truce for both lust and embrace; the rising heat of the climax was the time for balance.

He growled lowly as if he was signaling Juvia for the upcoming rampage on the maiden’s pussy once again. Juvia’s whimpers were silenced by the sudden press of Gray’s lips. Juvia’s tongue was submissive against his dominance, appeasing his needs of what his pink sultry muscle wanted from her. Tongues pressing and squirming against each other, exchanging both saliva and hot breaths from their mouths.

“Mmm...mwah!”

Juvia broke the kiss releasing a saliva trail between the mouths. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were Gray’s dark blue eyes which were slightly under his hair which was damp from his sweat.

“Ah! Gray--Oh! My sweet Gray…! I’m about to…!!”

Juvia felt something about to transpire; a trigger was about to click. As she gazed at the being’s eyes, she anticipated her excitement to burst. She longed to experience this sensation with no other but this man.

“Ngh…! Ju...vi…!”

Gray felt something mutual; he was going to burst like last time. Both the man and demon in the single body began to hasten the speed in their thrusts, hearing the wet and slapping sounds from their sudden upsurge. The hastened rhythm of Gray’s hips was instrumented by their carnal groans and the rattling of their conjoined chain; each ram against her hot core was followed by the sudden shouts of their names, expecting the complete ecstasy that will flood over the two bodies.

“Juv...ia! Nrgh! Juvi...a! Juvia! JUVIA!”

“Mmm~! Ah! Ah! G-Gray! GRAY~!”

Gray’s left hand intertwined with Juvia’s fingers while his other hand firmly pressed on the woman’s creamy skin as the silent storm awakened within their bodies.

Her back arched from the warm white wave crashing down inside of her tunnel as spasms channeled throughout her hips from the fervent orgasm. This feeling of elation was so unfamiliar to her; this was not the same as before. She joyously announced her exotic ardor with her evolved moans turning into a passionate howl of her adoring partner’s name.

Gray’s engulfing ejaculation gushed inside the maiden’s carnal fire. A growl escaped from his lips as he felt the tight embrace of Juvia’s walls around his cock during his climactic high. He let his hips pound a little force a few times, draining out the last of his white seed. Exhaustion swept the man’s face as he unrestrained himself from the dazed yet satisfied woman. The sudden exit made her twitch and moan, for she was still adjusting to the pleasure that consumed her. He sat down trying to catch his breath while watching Juvia’s defiled hole become another waterfall of his thick semen, seeing it streaming down along her slightly gaping asshole to the ground.

“My beloved, Gray...thank you.”, Juvia said with her lowly voice. “This is...all Juvia ever wanted.”

Reluctant she was, but there was no other way to escape from this entrapment. Juvia was now ready to end her life now, yet she knew her happiness would not disperse with her life. She would never have the audacity to neither hurt nor let anyone else hurt the only precious thing in her heart. Seeing that this was the correct answer, she placed a smile on her face.

_“It is time...I must do it.”_

The general continued observing with a pleased grin on his face as if his plan was close to completion. “Your resistance is futile. You may be alive from such torment, but your mind should be completely blocked due to the Ice Lock”, he reassured confidently as he fixed his glasses. “The chain will disappear till one of you die-- well, in actuality, it will disappear till you die. The demon is already within my grasp; my time is completely done with you.”

Juvia was almost surrendering to the magical enslavement, She felt dizzier than before, her sight becoming obscure as she laid on her back and watched the dreaded storm that still lingered around them. With all her might, she slowly stood up in front of Gray. Gray, not knowing if the demon or human was present, quietly stood up as well. Juvia began to whisper with little breath. “You...might’ve enslaved and exploited us…for your wicked ways…, however…!”

With all her of her life, she shouted with the top of her lungs about to announce her final move, with her arm manifesting as a lance made out of gushing water pointed towards the clouded sky.

“However...this emotion is too great to be shut up within Juvia’s tiny body!”

The opposing general was shocked by her sudden outcry and the ice magician, catching his breath, viewed the length of her aquatic sword. With the completion of attracting his attention, Juvia began to state her farewell to her longed soulmate.

“Juvia was truly fortunate to have met someone like you…my beloved Gray.”

The chain rattled with an echo; the chime of their chain rested her eyes as well as her soul to prepare for the grievous serenity. Everything slowed down as she peeked into the darkness behind her eyelids. The roaring blizzard felt as if it paused into gentle crystals kissing her face, yet the flawless diamonds become mixed with the shattered rubies of her heart.

_Farewell…, my love._

Gray and Invel stood there, astonished by the ice maiden’s immediate action.

“Suicide…?!”, the general exclaimed. “That is not possible…!”

Her pure smile still bestowed on her face, hid her bewilderment. Her brow twitches out of instinct. Not from the pain, however---she felt much grander pain than this. A snowflake landed on her pale cheek which let its icy cold touch her mentality. The unexpected sensation made her neck jerk, causing the chain to produce a slight rattle.

     It is finished, right…?

        It should be finished, right…?

           Then… "why am I--?”

“Juv...ia…?”

As Juvia reluctantly shifted her eyes out of the darkness, her eyes were exposed to an even horrid sight. The vision suddenly made everything resume normally for her; the snowstorm crashed down on her with a heavier strike.

“G-Gray…?!”

Her quick presence of light greeted her with her love pouring out. In front was her dearest holding a sheath of a large crystallized sword pierced through his abdomen. The demon drifted onto its careless rest, but Gray returned to take the advantage...for the conclusion he signed for his fate. With little strength he had, Gray spoke as blood dripped from his mouth.

“A simultaneous suicide?!”, Invel thought astonished.

While Invel expression widened in shock from the disordered flaw from his experiment, Juvia’s entire body quivered in bewilderment. The imprisoned tears finally escaped from her dreaded eyes.

“Gray…no! Why...did you do it too…?!”, Juvia said while feeling the blood leak down from her stomach.

Gray held his fragmented mentality which was shown by his bodily quakes. “I don’t want to hurt a friend… No… I don’t want...to hurt you!!” His voice began to choke from the blood the arose from his throat. “That’s why I did this… I wanted...to protect….you...but I--!”

“No…”, Juvia silenced her ephemeral yet eternal love with a comforting smile. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. Despite everything that has happened, including now…, it still does not change how Juvia feels about you. In fact…, you’ve made Juvia very happy… my beloved, Gray.”

Finally placed at ease, their words became a lullaby for the chained lovers, as they laid themselves for the eternal slumber, collapsing on their own beds of blood.

“. . .”

The snowstorm still roars with chilling rage, yet the silence overpowers it. The icy chain that froze the companions’ freedom was now fizzling into nothingness. Their souls left the Earth, leaving the Winter General alone with the result of his experiment. Stricken and outraged, he was trying to assess the predicament he was in, as well as the flaws in his selected method.

 _“They both took their own lives…?”_ , he thought in his head. _“How...could anybody_ do _that…?!”_

The magical chain fully diminishes along with the general’s agitation. “Tch. No matter. Despite this unexpected shift in my plan, I must deal with this battle myself. I must see it to it that I eliminate E.N.D for His Majesty’s sake.”

As the Winter General takes his leave, the tempestuous blizzard exited from the battlefield, letting the clouds part, opening the rays to the soldiers of the ongoing battlefield. Illuminating the land’s beauty, leaving the souls to be melted away with the fallen snow...

“Ngh…”

….However…a heart began to beat.

“Huh…? Am I...still alive?!”

Gray felt his body awaken once again. The crystallized sword had already vanished from his stomach.

“No...I’m pretty sure I died…”

Gray questions his slow heartbeat reverberate in his mind.

“This feeling…”

There was peculiar throbbing sensation was in the middle section of his right arm. What he saw was a thin and transparent tube connected to both Juvia and himself. The funnel seemed to be made from a dripping liquid, but inside consisted of a red matter.

_“Is this...Juvia’s blood inside me...?!”_

Immediately, a message emerges from his tampered brain; a final memo transmitted by his companion’s everlasting determination.

_“ **Water Make: Blood.** This is a blood transfusion magic Juvia learned in secret. Juvia took precautions in case anything happened to you.” _

The sudden realization caused him to tremble in both sorrow and rage.

_“Juvia lives on within your body. So there is no need to grieve...for Juvia’s life is yours…, my beloved Gray.”_

As Juvia allowed her blood to be transmitted, the familiar memories with her dearest comrade were shared as well. She wanted to remind him of the happiness she ever achieved in her life in Magnolia---no, on this planet. She believed she would be able to create a future with her cherished companion, wishing to become even more than comrades---and Gray thought so as well. Even though he bickered about her barefaced antics, they still fought together, laughed together, and cried together. His spurned behavior toward her was out of the hindrance of his past and fear of the future. As he kept running away, she always stayed.

“Juvia...I’ll take you more seriously this time, I promise…!”

The lonely soul was flooded in a sea of regret. Tears befell, trickling across the dried blood on his face. The drops fell on his friend and partner as he held her lifeless body tightly. He opened his mouth with a scream so deafening it could wake up the dead. Sadly, it was futile, and the outcome only filled him with fury.

“Wake up...please…!”

His heart was frozen then shattered into pieces. The hatred had awakened demon afresh, seeing that the hosted body was tainted with a unforgiving wrath. His self-inflicted wound was fully sealed, yet his body had a dangerous presence. Intensely cold smoke released from his pores, unleashing a power that was beyond magical might. A dangerous balance of power has now resided within him: Gray finally became one with the demon, for they both lost something in their life. His desolated heart eclipsed, seething with a darkened spite that poisons his driven blood. Gray walks with the demon in respite, only to let himself write his own fate and finish what was given.

“Juvia…”

The tattered rose began to float away to the other side of the endless ocean. Despite her destroyed and uglied sight, she knows her beauty remains while the waves of death carry her gently, drifting her to rest from the violent sea that will attack the lands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think; all comments are welcomed. 
> 
> I almost forgot to mention, do not expect me to make stories based from this franchise. I'm sorry, but I HATE Fairy Tail, all right? My cousin and I finished the series merely out of boredom and curiosity. He liked it (at times), but I was so "ugh" with it. I mean, it was good in the first season, but everything just...no. But I couldn't stop the journey. We were in too deep and we couldn't see the shore,...I'm sorry. [̶B̶t̶w̶ ̶A̶n̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶T̶y̶l̶e̶r̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶C̶r̶e̶a̶t̶o̶r̶ ̶l̶y̶r̶i̶c̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶ ̶M̶V̶P̶.̶]̶ But who knows, I might get another idea. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> And oddily enough, I will be watching the animated final season of Fairy Tail also. :p


End file.
